NEVER BEEN KISSED
by gily
Summary: Harry and Ginny have began to be good friends. But then he discovers something about Ginny and suddenly things between them changed. Or is it Harry the one who's changing?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As usual none of this is mine they belong to JKRowling.  
  
Never been kissed Chapter 1  
  
'Potter! Pay attention!' Professor McGonagall voice brought Harry back into the classroom. He sat up straight and tried to find a page where he could scribble so he wouldn't hear McGonagall voice again.  
  
This put Harry's back in Professor McGonagall class. But five minutes later he was back to look out the window into a few clouds that passed by, his mind drifting again into finding letters in the clouds.  
  
The truth was that the subject wasn't interested at all. They were learning the transformation of animals of the same race. Ron and Hermione seemed to be interested in it though. Ron had been unsually quiet all lesson listening to Prof. McGonagall and even taking notes. But, Harry wasn't he had a hard time concentrating lately.  
  
He had no idea why, but the truth was that most classes were boring and Harry had no interest in them. All except Potions, in the beginning of the year Harry was required to take 5th year potions class along with 6th year potions class in order to fit the requirements for Auror qualifications. Harry was furious and even though of changing carriers at first, but then he was teamed up with Ginny Weasley and things became a lot more tolerable.  
  
While Snape never changed; in Ginny he seemed to have a partner who loathe Snape as much as he did. She was funny and seemed to have an extraordinary ability to shut the professor way in the most respectable way. Harry never missed a class and was always on time, never wanting to miss the opportunity that Ginny seized to shut the professor up. It was highly enjoyable and much more entertaining than the class he took with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Off course it also meant more homework from Snape but perhaps at the beginning he minded. Now it didn't bother him that much, anymore. He at least had Ginny with him and liked spending time with her doing homework or when they went to the Quidditch pitch to practice. Even Occlumency lessons were a bit easier to take. This since because Ginny had offer to wait for him outside of Prof. Lupin office until they finished.  
  
These days Harry spent a lot of time in the library but he didn't mind at all either. Ginny made the library a different place to be and while she liked to get good grades she wasn't as obsessed as Hermione was in it. Harry had even offer to help her prepare for the OWLS, which Ginny had accepted.  
  
When the class finished Harry was the first one out, when he heard Professor McGonagall voice.  
  
'Potter, if you please.' Harry rolled his eyes and went back to where the professor was standing.  
  
'Will see you outside' Ron whisper as he passed by. When the classroom empty McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
'What is wrong with you Mr. Potter?' McGonagall asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
'Me? There is nothing wrong with me.' Harry replied avoiding the professor eyes.  
  
'Mr. Potter, I had every single pair of eyes on me for this lesson. All eyes, except yours. You were; if not counting starts outside - '  
  
Harry felt a bit hot suddenly, he didn't think that he been that obvious.  
  
'Or watching the clouds go by and find letters in them. Like I said what is wrong?' Harry continued to avoid professor MCGonagall stare he didn't know that she had been watching him while he found the letters in the sky.  
  
'I - I, well Professor the thing is -'  
  
'Professor - Oh! I'm sorry' Ginny Weasley had just come in saving Harry of pure disaster.  
  
'It's all right Miss. Weasley come in.' Professor Mc.Gonagall asked her.  
  
'Professor Flitwick asked to me to give you this note and wait for an answer.' Ginny said as he hand her the note, which Professor Mcgonagall took and started reading. Ginny smiled at him and Harry grinned back. Ginny signal what was wrong. He signaled that nothing. Ginny asked again and Harry signal again that nothing. By now Harry and Ginny had developed their own system of communication untraceable by anybody else. It came very useful in Snape class. Harry was about to ask her something when he heard Professor McGonagall loud cough. He looked up to see her standing in front of them almost smiling handing Ginny back the note.  
  
'Thank you, Mrs. Weasley' she said as she smiled.  
  
Ginny waved Harry goodbye and Harry waved back. His eyes follow her uncontrollably until she turned around and he couldn't see her anymore. Professor McGonagall coughed again loudly and Harry remembered that she was there.  
  
'You may go Mr. Potter' she said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
'I- I, ok' Harry rush out before she could change her mind.  
  
Harry hurried down the corridor Ron and Hermione waited for him at the end of one.  
  
'What did she say?' Ron asked.  
  
'Nothing just to pay attention.' Harry lied looking away.  
  
'Honestly! Harry that was a good lesson, you should be more grateful that they are giving you an opportunity and really buried yourself in this books. Taking double potions should be more than enough to make you think twice of -'  
  
'Oh! I forgot my book.' Harry said quickly as he turned around 'I'll see you in the Great hall.' Harry felt bad but he could no longer take Hermione nagging about his grades. He preferred this days to hang around Ginny, she always made things much more easier to understand and she never nagged him. She gave him advice only when he asked and left him notes in his books, reminding him of things, if necessary. That was one of the things that Harry enjoyed the most about Ginny. The way Ginny did things was so much different than anybody else, that Harry was always truly disappointed that he never had the opportunity to spend that much time with Ginny before.  
  
He hurried down the corridor and found Ginny's class coming out of charms. Ginny saw him and immediately went to him.  
  
'I forgot my book so I though I should wait for you. We can go have lunch.' Harry said quickly.  
  
'Ok I have Transfiguration after that, we can do Snape essay in the afternoon.'  
  
Harry and Ginny went down to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were sitting nearby but as the table was packed Harry and Ginny sat together in a corner. When they finished Ginny went out to her class and Harry met with Ron and Hermione to go to Charms. 


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon while Hermione and Ron had prefect duties. Harry and Ginny sat in the common room to do their essay. It was already dark outside when Hermione and Ron came in looking exhausted.  
  
'Are you done?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Almost, I though, you two had gotten lost or something.' Harry said as he smiled at Ron.  
  
'Peeves is a pain! Honestly they should do something with him.' Ron said irritably.  
  
'What happened?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well he caught two students kissing.' Hermione started.  
  
'What?' Harry asked sitting up in his chair. 'Who?'  
  
'Two fifth year from Hufflepuff.' Ron answer. 'Well imagine the commotion that he did. We were going to let them go and you know he blew the whole thing out of proportion.'  
  
'Excuse me! Why where we going to let them go?' Asked Hermione.  
  
'Come on Hermione they weren't doing something so wrong!' Peeves just happen to seize the opportunity to make a mess as usual.'  
  
'Ron you have to admit that it was totally out of line from them. They know that it isn't allowed. Who would actually think of make out on a classroom?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Percy,' Ginny answer promptly as Ron burst out laughing after that.  
  
'I have forgotten that good old Percy got caught by you.' Ron laughed 'Honestly Hermione a warning would have been more than fine.  
  
'Well, still they should have been more careful.' Hermione added. 'Some people risk kissing on a classroom. Never mind the shame of your name running around for it. But I guess that some still think the risk it's worth it. Percy try it, Harry also did it. Ginny where did you kiss with Michael Corner?' Ron asked irritably.  
  
Ginny however didn't answer. She went a bit pale and pink and kept on reading like she had not heard Ron. Although Harry knew that she had. Harry suddenly felt annoyed and bother by Ron's question.  
  
'Ginny!' Ron said loudly.  
  
'What! I have to finish this Ron!' Ginny said exasperated.  
  
'Where did you kissed with Corner.' Ron asked again a furious look on his face.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. 'I didn't, Corner wasn't my boyfriend for me to kiss with him.' Ginny finished as she sat a bit more comfortable and kept on reading. Harry for some reason felt happy. He suddenly felt a lot better and was really happy to hear that.  
  
'You went out a year with Corner and you never kissed? Ron asked bewilder.  
  
'Not that is any of your business Ron!' Hermione interfere. 'Honestly let's get our books. We still have to do that essay of Astronomy.'  
  
'I left the book in the library.' Let me go get it.' Ron said as he stood up.  
  
'I'll meet you down here.' Hermione added as she also stood up and went to the stairs.  
  
Harry and Ginny were left alone with a killing silence. Neither spoke but Ron's question was burning inside him. Why Ginny had not kissed with Michael Corner? They were together. It seemed as if Harry didn't find out the answer before he went to bed he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Finally after a while he turned around and look at her.  
  
'Why didn't you?' Harry asked in a low voice, not so much like his.  
  
Ginny looked up at him. She looked a bit blushed and Harry was sure that he was also. It had been a long time since he had seen her blush and he realized that he had missed that about her. The desire to know the answer was much stronger than what he expected. 'You don't need to answer me, I was just wondering.' He said again.  
  
'It's all right. We met at the Yule Ball and we talk a bit. It wasn't until the end of year that we really started getting together and talking often whenever we could. We got together then and he we agreed to go out on the first Hogsmade visit of next year. That date was a disaster. Michael was with his friends and we barely talked. We ended up going separate after the Hogs head meeting. He was a nice person but I wasn't looking for someone to Kiss. I wanted someone to have fun with, someone that I can share something with. We had little of that. I wanted to know him more before kissing him. I think kissing is rather personal. Anyway, when we came back from summer vacations. It wasn't the same. Prove is that he is now with Cho and our date was a disaster. I guess I didn't give him what he liked or what he wanted.' Ginny finished looking miserable. Harry felt disappointed and something in his stomach began bothering him.  
  
'Do you still like him?' Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.  
  
Ginny looked horrified for a moment 'No, off course not! He was an idiot. I'm not sorry that I ditched him. He never asked me to be his girlfriend. I got tired of his attitude and his lies. I think he was nice but I'm done with him. I just don't understand what I did wrong. Maybe I wasn't good enough.' Ginny said looking confused.  
  
'Maybe you didn't do anything wrong. Maybe he is an idiot who doesn't know how good he had it.' Harry said as he felt that somehow he was speaking about himself.  
  
'Thanks, You really think so?' Ginny asked smiling at him.  
  
'I'm sure,' Harry reassured her as he now really felt now that the idiot that he was speaking about was himself rather than Corner.'  
  
After finishing their homework Harry and Ginny went to bed. Somehow Harry didn't get a peaceful sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Ginny. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Harry was about to go down for breakfast. When he saw Ginny in the common Room. It took one look at Ginny for his palms to began sweating and his nerves to possessed him. Harry didn't understand, What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
'Morning Harry' Ginny said in a cheerful low tone.  
  
'Morning Ginny' Harry answer her, smiling back and feeling like the world had been his at that very moment. 'Are you going down for breakfast? I- I'm going there now, If you want we can go down together.'  
  
'Yeah, that would be great' Ginny said smiling. It always made him feel so much better when she smiled.  
  
Looking a bit nervous they went down and sat down close together. There weren't that much people in the great hall so they were able to find a quiet corner in the table for themselves and sat closely to each other.  
  
'Good news we have double potions today' she said a spark of sarcasm on her voice.  
  
'I know. I look forward to it. Snape is such a great teacher' Harry answer her playing along with her on the game.  
  
Ginny giggled and Harry got lost in the sound of her laughter and the sound of her voice. She went on about Prof. Snape extraordinary abilities and Harry listen to her as he laughed and played with his breakfast. They had almost finished breakfast and mocking Snape when Ron and Hermione came in looking both very disgruntled.  
  
'You could have woken me you know' Ron said.  
  
'I was waiting for you in the common room' said Hermione to Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked shocked. 'I-I'm sorry. Umm . . ."  
  
Harry felt flushed. How did he forget about Ron? He was supposed to wait for him downstairs and he had totally forgotten. He felt better that he wasn't the only one, though. Ginny looked like had also forgotten about Hermione.  
  
'Don't' worry about it' said Ron looking at Harry like if he had know what he was about to say.  
  
'Forget it!' said Hermione smirking at Ginny.  
  
'I'm sorry!' Ginny said as she looked a bit disturbed. Harry and Ginny had finished their breakfast. Ginny set off towards Trewlaney classroom in the other side of the castle. Harry watched her go until she wasn't visible anymore. He couldn't remember how long he had been sitting there his eyes fixed on the last point he saw Ginny.  
  
'Harry!' said Ron almost shouting at Harry, making him jump.  
  
'What!' Harry said looking at him.  
  
'We have charms let's get going.' Harry picked up his bag and set off to Charms. Harry had a hard time concentrating in Charms and was hoping for his sake that Lupin's class was interesting this time or he was going to be in trouble.  
  
In Defense against the Dark Arts Harry was a bit more at tentative and as Lupin explained some counter-curse Harry saw The daily Prophet on Hermione desk and pull it a bit. He saw that Voldemort had started to do, what he was best at. Attack people. But it was then that Harry realized that recently he had stopped completely feeling him. It wasn't only that his Occlumency lessons were going well. He didn't feel any pain in his scar, it felt like he had no connection to Voldemort. He wonder if it was normal that Occlumency could do that.  
  
'Mr. Potter!' Harry jumped out upon hearing his name and saw Prof. Lupin looking at him with an exasperated look on his face.  
  
'What is the counter-course that I have just mention' Lupin asked with a confused expression on his face.  
  
'I don't know, Sorry,' Harry said in a low voice.  
  
Lupin turned around and continued with the class. Harry was relieved that he didn't take point from Gryffindor but he couldn't understand his mind sliping so easily. He usually didn't have that problem in Snape class. Well he did but only when he worked with Ron and Hermione. He never had a problem paying attention when he was in Snape class with Ginny or in the library when he study with her.  
  
When the class finished Harry didn't even bother to get up from his seat. He knew that Lupin would want to talk to him. The look on his face was enough for Harry.  
  
'I'm glad that you were able to finally join the rest of the class down here on earth.' Lupin said on a sarcasm voice.  
  
'I didn't do it intentionally.' Harry retorted.  
  
'I know. I'm just wondering what's wrong. You seemed distracted. I saw you reading the Daily Prophet. Is it Voldemort?' Lupin asked.  
  
'Is it normal that if I master Occlumency I can't feel Voldemort and my scar doesn't hurt anymore?' Harry asked.  
  
'Occlumeny will block Voldemort from getting into your mind but it won't stop him or you from the feelings. You scar has stopped bothering you?' Lupin asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
'I can't even remember when was the last time I felt it. With all those things that he's doing, I though -'  
  
'You don't feel anything at all. He has been very active lately.' Lupin interrupted.  
  
'No, nothing at all, strange isn't? . It's like my scar doesn't exist. I have to go. I'll be late for potions and I don't want to leave Ginny alone with Snape.' Harry said quickly.  
  
'Ginny Weasley?' Lupin asked curiosly.  
  
'She is my partner on Snape class. Do I have to come for Occlumency lessons today?' Harry asked hoping that Lupin will tell him that he didn't. But Lupin raised and eyebrow and Harry immediately understood what he was trying to say. He waved Lupin and left.  
  
On his way to Snape Class he kept on thinking about his scar and why it he had not felt for such long time. He had stopped having dreams or anything at all. He had not changed anything except get better in Occlumeny. However when he entered Snape class and sat next to Ginny the thought was driven out of his mind. She looked angry and troubled.  
  
'What's wrong?' Harry asked. Ginny shock her head and gave him sings that Snape was watching them. 'Later' she whispered to him.  
  
Snape kept a close watch on them all class and Harry was unable to find what was bothering Ginny. The thought of what had affected her that way had him nervous and anxious. He couldn't wait for the class to finish so they could go outside.  
  
When Snape released the class Harry and Ginny were the first ones out.  
  
'What happen?' Harry asked.  
  
'Nothing really, I-I. Forget about it, it's nothing important' Ginny said but she still looked disturbed. Harry didn't let it go. 'Ginny you can't fool me, please tell me what's wrong. It's lunch will sit down right now in a tree on the lake and you will tell me what's bothering you.' Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's books and urge her to walk.  
  
They had found a spot under the best tree and sat there. 'Ok now tell me what has you looking so angry.' Harry said as he looked directly into her eyes.  
  
Ginny sighed and closed her eyes as she began. 'You remember yesterday when Ron asked his questions about -'  
  
'Where had you kissed with Corner?' Harry interrupted.  
  
'Yes, well I found Hermione when she was getting out of Arithmacy and we started talking about that. I had not even notice that Malfoy was nearby he heard everything I told Hermione and then started on how he didn't blame Michael for not wanting to kiss me. You know he got nasty. . . I was so stupid! I just don't want that all over the Daily prophet, it's not his business.' Ginny said as she looked more disturbed than ever.  
  
'He better not if he doesn't want me to jinx him to death. What else did he said?' Harry asked getting the feeling that Ginny wasn't telling him the whole story.  
  
'You know his nasty comments, nothing new though.' Ginny said, as she looked somewhat pink.  
  
'Ginny don't lie to me you're hiding something.' Harry said in an exasperated tone and hating himself for speaking to her that way.  
  
'The thing is that he starting suggesting very loud in the hall, how If you that were famous didn't want to kiss me. What made me think that anyone would want to? I'm just angry that I was stupid enough to discuss that in a place that anybody could hear me.' Ginny said.  
  
'What makes him think that I don't want to kiss you?' Harry piped out, but no sooner than he did he felt himself go red and he felt as he had missed a complete staircase. Ginny looked completely astonish and unable to articulate one single word. She open her mouth and then closed again as she looked away.  
  
Harry tried desperate to think of anything to say. 'I-I mean I was much younger, I don't think that it was appropriate for me to kiss you then -' Harry stopped horrified as the last word escape his mouth. What was he doing? He didn't want to kiss Ginny, she was Ron's sister! Horrified he open his mouth to say something but was unable to speak and feeling himself hotter, he closed his mouth again.  
  
'Do you want to go for lunch?' Ginny asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
'Yeah, w-we should go back,' almost shaking and still feeling like he had missed a complete staircase they walk in silence to the great hall. 


	4. Chater 4

Harry hardly ate at dinner because something in his stomach kept disturbing him. The question on his mind disturbed him the rest of the afternoon. Why had he said that? He couldn't kiss Ginny. She was Ron's sister! Something was nagging at him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Whatever it was, it was giving him a sense of great fear and he didn't know what it could be. He wondered if Ginny was mad at him for suggesting that he wanted to kiss her. By the time he met Ginny to go to Occlumency lessons he was sick to his stomach.  
  
'Are you ok?' Ginny asked looking concerned.  
  
'Not really. Are you mad?' Harry asked anxiously.  
  
Ginny looked surprised, 'Why would I be mad?'  
  
'Because of what I said, this afternoon. I didn't ...' Harry stammered.  
  
'Oh! No of course not.' Ginny said turning pink. 'We are late for Occlumency'  
  
As usual Ginny wished him good luck and sat down to read 'Quidditch Through The Ages.' He was glad that she wasn't mad at him. But surprisingly his sickness didn't go away. He still felt sick and didn't know why.  
  
In Occlumency that day, Harry didn't do as good as other times. For the fifth time that day, he was on the floor feeling worse than when he came in. He wondered if it was because he kept remembering the same thing over and over and it was the conversation with Ginny that afternoon.  
  
'Harry, is there something wrong? Last lesson you were doing so well. There appears to be something distracting you. Sit down and have some chocolate,' Lupin said as he pulled up a chair and sat down in it.  
  
'Can we cut this short today? I can't do this today,' Harry pleaded.  
  
'Yes, off course. I think that's a good idea. Can I ask you something?' Lupin asked in a curious tone.  
  
Harry knew what he was going to ask. 'Why I am remembering the same thing?' Harry blurted out the question that he knew was coming.  
  
'Yes, it doesn't look like there is anything dangerous, but it looks like you are afraid of it,' Lupin said in a casual tone.  
  
'I don't know. Maybe it's because I did something really stupid and now I don't know what am I' going to do about it,' Harry said while rubbing his eyes.  
  
'Does this have anything to do with Ginny?' asked Lupin.  
  
Harry doubted whether he should say anything, but, the pressure on his chest was so intense that he feared he'd stop breathing at any point. In the end he told Lupin everything that had happened. When he finished, he felt a bit better though he was still feeling fearful.  
  
'I don't know why I said anything like that,' Harry said in desperation.  
  
'Perhaps it's because you do want to kiss her. Do you like her?' Lupin asked casually.  
  
'WHAT? Have you gone crazy?' Harry said horrified.  
  
'Why? Harry it's perfectly –'  
  
'This is RON'S sister we are talking about!' Harry said nervously.  
  
'Oh, I see! So you are scared that Ron may not approve of you liking Ginny,' Lupin said calmly.  
  
Such a simple statement made Harry's head spin. He felt dizzy and confused and for a moment he felt he may pass out.  
  
'Are you ok? Don't tell me you haven't thought of this,' Lupin said with a bit of a smile on his face.  
  
'Well no, I hadn't,' Harry said trying to fix his eyes onto anything but Lupin.  
  
'You haven't answered my question. Do you like her?' asked Lupin again.  
  
'It's ... I...I don't know,' Harry said giving in to the question. He realized at that moment this was what had been bothering him all day. This was the fear he had felt all day.  
  
He looked at Lupin and who seemed to realize what he was thinking. 'It's not like you two don't spend every moment together and you are very comfortable around her. Harry, there is nothing wrong with you feeling attracted to her, but it doesn't mean that you have to get together with her.'  
  
Harry's stomach flopped; it was exactly what he felt. Ron and Hermione were his friends but Ginny had become his confidant, friend, spy, Quidditch partner, and everything in his life. He and Ginny were the perfect companions in everything they did. The change must have showed on his face.  
  
'Oh, Harry, don't tell me you are in love with her and you haven't figured it out,' Lupin said showing some sympathy in his face. 'How do you feel about her?'  
  
'We spend almost all of our free time together. I-I like Ron and Hermione and they are my friends, but – but Ginny is different. We take Potions together. She's a lot easier to talk too, she's really like Sirius and we – we – we...' Harry stopped horrified at his words. 'I can't be in love with her. I just can't.'  
  
'Sounds like you probably are,' Lupin said looking at him with a longing expression on his face.  
  
'I can't be in love with her. What am I going to do? I just can't. She's Ron sister. I know how protective he is of her. Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley...what will they say if they find out that I'm in love with their daughter?' Harry said and the fear returned to his body faster than he expected. So that's what he'd been feeling all day.  
  
'Harry, just take it one day at a time. Knowing your family, they will all probably approve of it. You are just feeling nervous because they are almost the only people you have left that feel like family. If you are beginning to fall in love with her, there is nothing you can do about it. Nothing can stop that from happening, not even you. Let it happen and enjoy it,' Lupin said quietly.  
  
The problem was that Harry didn't want to let happen. He dreaded to think what Ron and the Weasleys would say if he revealed that he was in love with Ginny. He couldn't let that happend so he decided to resist it. He wasn't going to fall in love with Ginny.  
  
However, when he went out and saw Ginny sitting in a corner reading her book and the moonlight pouring all over her, somehow the thought was driven out of his mind.  
  
By the time they were half way to Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Ginny were engaged in a gentle elbow tapping game that Harry was enjoying a lot. This all started because Ginny caught Harry looking at her and asked what was wrong. Harry said nothing but Ginny kept asking him. He tapped her elbow with his. 'Nothing, honestly! Why does something have to be wrong?' Harry asked with a smirk on his face. Ginny tapped him back and they began to enjoy this rather a lot. By the time they had reached Gryffindor tower he didn't even remember the resolution he had made in Lupin's class.  
  
They had reached the last corner before the tower when Ginny dropped her books. She stopped to pick them up and when she resumed walking Harry, saw she was going to trip on something Peeves must have left for that purpose. He quickly went to help and grabbed her before she could fall to the floor.  
  
It was then that it happened. In his effort to grab her, Harry had not realized how close they were. In fact Ginny's long hair was all over him and his arms were around her waist. Harry couldn't explain what he felt when Ginny's head came up and she looked at him in the eyes. It was like they were entranced with each other. The feeling was the warmest he had ever had and yet the scariest too. His mind was totally entranced on how beautiful she looked he could see himself in her eyes! He could feel the softness of her hair on his face and it was the most incredible sensation he had ever felt. He wasn't really thinking when he closed his eyes and bent down... 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was leaning down so close to Ginny that he was touching her nose. He was totally entranced by feeling her so close to him. However, he was brought back to reality by something pounding on his chest. But it wasn't his heartbeat; it was hers. She looked pale and Harry realized she was trembling. Her eyes were closed and she looked unable to move.  
  
It was then he realized that he was so close he could kiss her if he wanted and that that had been his intention. But he shouldn't, should he? He remembered that Ginny had never been kissed and he didn't want to scare her. He wanted her first kiss to be special. And, how could he kiss her if he didn't know how he felt about her? It wasn't right to lead her on when he felt so confused about his own feelings.  
  
Instead Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek. The moment his lips touched her skin he dissolved into bliss. He couldn't think or feel anything that wasn't Ginny. The perfume and the softness of her skin were asphyxiating. It was in his heart, on his hands, and in his very soul. Never in his life had he felt the way he did at that moment. The emotion was so powerful that it overcame him and his desire to kiss her became uncontrollable. He had to kiss her. He had to feel her lips on his. Ginny had relaxed against him and had slipped her hands onto his shoulders. Feeling her cheek against his neck was more than he could take.  
  
"Potty, when did you get a girlfriend?"  
  
Both Ginny and Harry jumped. The loud squeaky voice had returned them both to reality and they let go of one another.  
  
"P- Peeves!" Harry tried to keep his voice steady but he was still feeling Ginny's presence against him. "That's none of your business!"  
  
"Peeves, the Bloody Baron was behind us." Ginny piped up.  
  
Peeves gazed to the end of the corridor and disappeared.  
  
Harry went back to looking at Ginny. She was so beautiful... Why hadn't he noticed before? Not only was Ginny simply perfection where beauty was concerned, but she had an incredible personality. Nobody could come up to her. Ginny stared at him and looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she said.  
  
"Why? No, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have done that," said Harry in a gloomy voice.  
  
"No it's fine. I'm just –"  
  
"No I shouldn't assume that you would want me to kiss you," Harry said feeling very embarrassed. "I mean you probably fancy someone else," Harry said as he remembered Hermione's words of last year.  
  
"You think I fancy someone else?" Ginny asked frowning.  
  
"Well I know you don't like me like that anymore and –"  
  
"What gives you that idea?" Ginny said interrupting him.  
  
"Hermione said that you had given up on me months ago." Harry said with a feeling of dread and despair.  
  
"I gave up on you because I knew you liked Cho. I dealt with the fact that you would probably never like me. You like Cho and I'm just Ron's sister," Ginny said blushing as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
It was then that he realized how much he had missed her blushes. Ginny never blushed for anything or anyone else. That blushing was his alone and he just couldn't help feeling slightly hopeful. He hated himself for all the time he had stupidly wasted on Cho. He moved closer and lifter her chin up.  
  
"I don't like Cho anymore; I like you," Harry said slowly.  
  
Ginny looked pleasantly surprised and gave him a small smile; he noticed she looked a bit pink. Yes, that was a blush. Ginny looked at him.  
  
"I like you too, Harry," she said.  
  
"Good!" Harry said unable to say anything else. SHE LIKED HIM! His heart was floating and his mind was racing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. It was the same feeling again. She smelled like a morning breeze with a mixture of wild flowers. He couldn't just hold her, but pulled her tightly against him.  
  
A small noise behind them brought Harry out of his reverie and he realized it was almost time to go in. "I think it's time to go in. We are going to get caught standing out here and with my luck it's going to be Snape who catches us," Harry added with a bit of bitterness in his voice.  
  
Ginny giggled and look up to him. "Yeah ok."  
  
They walked hand in hand to Gryffindor Tower smiling and laughing. But when they reached the portrait hole, The Fat Lady had taken off early on one of her nightly strolls. They stood waiting with their hands glued together standing very close to one another. They talked in low voices and laughed about everything that went on around them from a bee to The Fat Lady not being at her post. They were simply too engaged in each other to even realize that Ron and Hermione were standing behind them while they were giving each other an Eskimo kiss.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to take points for inappropriate behavior," Ron quipped.  
  
Harry and Ginny jumped and release each other's hands. Harry felt as if cold water was being poured on him. His heart got caught on his throat.  
  
"F – Fat Lady isn't here," Harry said making an enormous effort to keep his voice steady.  
  
Hermione let out a laugh. "We know. We expected to find more people waiting out here."  
  
"We'll go and find her and send her here. I think I know where she might be," Ron said hurriedly pulling Hermione to the stairs with both of them giggling crazily. Once they were out of sight, Harry was able to breathe again but he was still very nervous. He had not even thought of Ron. It was a miracle that he had not killed him then and there. He was probably going to wait until they were alone and hit him.  
  
"Do you think Ron will be mad?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Why would he be mad?" Ginny asked with a bewildered expression.  
  
"You saw how he reacted to Michael and when you pulled his leg about Dean, maybe..."  
  
"I don't care what Ron wants. Are you interested in him?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Nooo! And you are making fun of me." Harry said with a false hurt on his voice.  
  
"Yes I am," Ginny said as she moved closer to him and he took the opportunity to hold her hands once again.  
  
"I'm worried because Ron is my best friend. But I like you a lot Ginny. I've never felt this way before," Harry said staring directly into her eyes, which were looking back at him with a wondrously beautiful expression. For a moment Harry felt as if he was an open book to Ginny. He knew that at that moment their souls had connected and the most incredible feeling in the world invaded him. He didn't just like her. It was more than that. Harry was getting the feeling that he was in love with her.  
  
Ginny must have felt it too because she was closing her eyes as Harry bent down to kiss her.  
  
"OH DEAR! WHAT IS THIS! WHAT BEHAVIOUR!"  
  
Harry and Ginny jumped again and saw a very disgruntled Fat Lady with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"VENUS ALIGNED" Harry and Ginny shouted back both looking furious at The Fat Lady. She let them through as she mumbled something about their conduct. But neither Harry nor Ginny cared and went on in. Harry was almost boiling with fury. It was almost impossible to have a moment alone in the castle. It was as if you were constantly followed or watched. Harry was sure Azkaban wasn't guarded and watched as closely as Hogwarts was. All he wanted was to kiss Ginny.  
  
Much to their disappointment the common room was far from empty. Everyone saw them come through the portrait hole hand in hand while hearing The Fat Lady shouting at them. They soon had everyone's full attention. Trying to avoid more problems, they walked straight upstairs avoiding the questions and comments.  
  
"I guess it's impossible to have time alone in this place," Ginny said laughing a bit.  
  
"I know," Harry said glumly. "The last Hogsmeade weekend is the week after this one. You want to go with me... alone?"  
  
"I'd love too!" Ginny said giving Harry one of those smiles that made his heart melt away.  
  
"Good! I guess we'll either have to go to bed or face the gossip in the common room," Harry said realizing that they were probably the main topic of discussion, but not caring one bit. He just wanted to be alone with Ginny. He didn't mind the gossip; he just didn't want to be the center of attention if they stayed in the common room.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." She then got on her toes and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry ran a hand through her hair. She waved goodbye and went up to the girl's dorm.  
  
Harry got to his room and realized that he still had Ginny's book with him. He looked at it. He looked around and made sure nobody was around to see him. After he was sure he was alone, he gave the book a long slow sniff. It smelled just like Ginny and he loved it! He threw himself on the bed and hugged the book. He was definitely in love with Ginny and he didn't want to fight it anymore. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Many thanks to my wonderful beta Rene who helps so much in making my story look better.  
  
Next Morning - When Harry woke up, he felt like he'd had the best sleep of his life and he'd dreamed of nothing but Ginny and the kiss he longed for. After awakening, Harry lay in his four-poster bed fantasizing and cursing his luck. It would be two weeks before the next Hogsmeade visit and that was a long time to wait for a kiss. He took the book out from under his pillow as he thought of all the possible places of where they could kiss. But everywhere he thought of, he could also think of someone who might burst in on them. He wanted no more interruptions. His mind went back to the only place that seemed safe - the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Harry, are you awake?" Harry heard Ron's voice and quickly put the book back under his pillow. 'Yeah," he said.  
  
"Are you going to have breakfast?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered trying to sound casual.  
  
"Good, I'm starving."  
  
To Harry's surprise Ron wasn't acting strange like he had expected. He'd expected some kind of warning, but Ron hadn't said anything whatsoever. He seemed perfectly calm and normal, which was making Harry feel very nervous. They couldn't get more private than they were just now. It was still early and when they went for breakfast, the Great Hall was almost empty. Ron served himself some bacon and eggs and started eating. Harry, however, couldn't get anything past his mouth. What if Ron didn't approve of him dating Ginny? True he had joked about it before but what if he was opposed? Harry loved Ginny but he didn't want to loose Ron's friendship.  
  
"I think I'm in love with Ginny," Harry blurted out not realizing he was saying it out loud. He immediately realized what he had said and his stomach lurched. He debated whether to look at Ron or not. In fact, he expected some sort of blow. After a few seconds of agony while waiting for the punch he knew was coming, he opened his eyes.  
  
Ron was looking at him as if expecting something to be added to Harry's statement. It was as if Harry had not said anything he didn't already know and he was clearly expecting something more to be said. Ron swallowed the food he had been chewing. "And?" he said waving his hand forward clearly expecting something.  
  
"Are you going to say anything about it?" asked Harry looking confused.  
  
Ron stared at him and was himself clearly confused at Harry's reaction then added "Well. . . Umm. . . You two should be careful, seriously speaking. I wouldn't take points, but if Draco catches you, he will."  
  
Harry gaped at Ron in disbelief. Ron seemed to finally realize Harry's troubles. "Do you think I don't want you dating my sister?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Ron, I'm not blind. You almost collapsed when you found out about Michael and when she mentioned Dean," Harry said in consternation.  
  
"Michael and Dean are not you." Ron said flatly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked feeling a bit more relaxed.  
  
"Harry, don't think you are in love with just Ginny, trust me you are in love with my sister," Ron said smirking. "I have to tell you mate, it took you long enough. I was getting worried. I knew you'd eventually get there. I just – "  
  
"How did you know? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked feeling air rush back into his lungs.  
  
"Harry, it's hard not to notice the drastic changes in the two of you. I didn't want to push you and it turned out not to be necessary. But you guys are very obvious. You live out there in the clouds only coming back to grace us with your presence when Ginny's around. It's annoying and disgusting the way the two of you behave. Avoid me when you decide to kiss her, will you? I really don't want to see that! But just so you know; you and Ginny are the school gossip these days. Everyone –"  
  
"What do you mean the school gossip?" Harry interrupted alarmed.  
  
Ron stared at him in amazement. "Harry, you and Ginny seem to have a private world in which Hermione and I don't exist. Nobody else does either for that matter. From the moment you arrived this summer we knew you weren't the same person. To be honest mate, you were almost impossible! But it took Ginny only one conversation with you for you to ease up and completely change. Everyone noticed it. It was hard not too. You snarled at me, at Hermione, at the twins, everybody. But after a good talk with Ginny and a bit of Ginny attitude –. "  
  
Harry let out a loud laugh. He just couldn't help it; he could snap at anybody but for some reason he just couldn't do it with Ginny.  
  
"Laugh all you want, but it's true! Ginny can influence you like none of us can. When we got to school, you clearly began ditching us; looking for any excuse to be with her. Hermione seemed to be your favorite target for the very obvious excuses. She only had to open her mouth for you to run like mad. You even left if she was too quiet. Mate you've been impossible!" Ron said in a voice rich in exasperation.  
  
Harry felt very embarrassed now. He realized that he had been doing this for some time. "Sorry . . . I – I really like your sister Ron. I – I didn't mean."  
  
"Forget it, OK? It's been funny to see you fly away from us to Ginny. Anyway, Hermione said that Ginny was also impossible to deal with. So Hermione started to help you out giving you excuses, and sometimes I even helped her out. The minute that we started to fight and have a go, gone you were."  
  
At that moment Hermione sat down with them and Harry felt he owed her an apology. He had not meant to treat her that way but now that he had been open and honest with himself and Ron, he felt he owed both of them an apology.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to treat you two that way." Harry said looking at them and feeling truly sorry for his behavior.  
  
"What are you on about?" Hermione asked a bit lost.  
  
"We were talking about last night and about Harry's feelings for Ginny," Ron clarified with wide eyes looking at Hermione.  
  
Then Hermione smiled broadly. "Oh! So what about your feelings?" Her face glowing like she was talking about spew, and then she starting eating.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you feel bad every time you opened your mouth. I-"  
  
"I know, you just couldn't stop yourself." Hermione said smiling. "Don't worry about it. Ron and I had our fair share of fun with that too. We are guilty too. At first, we started doing it out of frustration and not knowing how to help you. But then it just became fun," Hermione admitted with a guilty expression on her face.  
  
"So what is going between you and Ginny?" Ron asked and Hermione beamed at him eager to know.  
  
No point on hiding it, he had admitted his feelings already. "I'm in love with Ginny. I know she likes me but I don't know how she really feels. She could very well like me but not – not, you know, feel the same way that I do." Harry finished feeling a bit sick at his own words.  
  
Hermione snorted "Right!" she said rolling her eyes. "You really should talk about this with her. I mean really talk." She said with her mouth full. Harry smiled in amusement.  
  
"I will eventually," Harry said. At that moment someone sat next to Harry and he didn't have to turn his head to know who it was. He had been smelling the perfume of her skin that was left on the book all night long. When he looked, indeed his senses had not failed him. Ginny was sitting next to him.  
  
"Good Morning!" she said looking curiously at them.  
  
"Morning" said the three of them at unison. Harry realized that all three of them were wearing very stupid looks on their faces.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me." She said looking for something odd on her clothes.  
  
"Nope. Just glad to see you Molly," Ron said in a mocking tone.  
  
"RON! I hate it when you lot call me that. What in the world possessed you to call me that today?" said Ginny suddenly looking angry.  
  
"That's your mother's name you know," Harry said surprised at her reaction.  
  
"Well, it also happens to be mine." And Billius here knows it. She said on a flippant note.  
  
Hermione burst out in a fit of laughter, Ron looked appalled and angry.  
  
"You started it Ronald Bilius," she retorted.  
  
"Well Ginny Molly I was only trying to greet you a good morning."  
  
"How? Reminding me of all the times you and the twins teased me about that? You can hardly count that as a good morning."  
  
"You are impossible!" Ron let his fork down with a clatter and stood up, took his bag, and left. Hermione who had already finished followed him.  
  
Unable to hold it any longer Harry started laughing.  
  
"Molly? That's your middle name?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You are going to make fun of me too?" Ginny said with a threatening look on her face.  
  
"Nooo! I wouldn't dream of it" Harry said as he leaned closer and ran a finger down her arm and kissed her in the hollow between her neck and cheek. Ginny giggled in response and looked at him with a very warm expression on her face.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! BEHAVIOUR!" Harry heard someone behind him bark as something heavy hit him on the head. He looked up to see a very disgruntled and indignant Professor McGonagall looking at them. In her hand was a rolled up copy of the last edition of The Daily Prophet which Harry realized had just been in contact with his head. She continued walking and as the Great Hall had been filling up nicely, now they had a several people staring and giggling at them.  
  
"I'm suddenly not very hungry," Ginny said dropping her fork and giving him a small smile continued, "I'm going to go to class."  
  
Harry grabbed his books and took some toast as he was determined to follow Ginny and make her eat some breakfast. He found her a way down the hall sitting in front of her still closed classroom.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. "Are you looking for some more newspaper whacking?"  
  
"I live for those!" he answered sarcastically. "No, I'm here, because I'm not allowing you to go to class without breakfast."  
  
"Oh Harry! You shouldn't have!" Ginny replied with a warm expression on her face and obviously touched by his action. "I'm not sure that my stomach can st and it though. Too much morning stress."  
  
"I know you don't like toast very much, but you'll have to eat at least one." He said taking the toast and putting it in front of her mouth. "Come on! Ooopen wide!" Harry said as he jiggled the toast in front of Ginny's mouth.  
  
Ginny looked highly amused by his tactics and opened her mouth and took a bite.  
  
"You see, now you can go to class." He said as he turned to sit by her side and pull her hands to him. He could never get enough of holding her hands; they felt so warm and soft. Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and he leaned his on top of hers. He was definitely in love. This was something he had never felt before. Ginny was finishing the last of her toast when Harry saw some students coming towards them.  
  
"I'm going to go before McGonagall finds me with that newspaper of hers and before we start any more gossip. Did you know we are the school gossip these days?" Harry asked.  
  
"We are?" Ginny asked with a strange expression on her face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Ron said something about it this morning. I'll ask him. I'm going to my class," Harry said as he smiled and started to leave. Ginny, however, held him back.  
  
"Harry, thanks for the toast," she said as she leaned to him and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. 


End file.
